falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Operation Ticonderoga
|animation =Operation Ticonderoga.gif }} Operation Ticonderoga is a Railroad side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon entering the Railroad HQ, the Sole Survivor will be approached by Drummer Boy and notified that Desdemona wishes to speak to them. During the conversation with Desdemona, the Sole Survivor will be told to check on the status of the Ticonderoga Safehouse and kill any Coursers that get in their way. At the safehouse, there will be multiple synths and a Courser named X9-27 who will approach the Sole Survivor. During dialogue there will be two persuasion options, one option asking why the Courser is there, and the other stating that the Sole Survivor is from the Synth Retention Bureau (this will prompt the Courser to tell the Sole Survivor to leave via the stairs as the elevator is now disabled). Upon attacking the Courser, all synths will become hostile towards the Sole Survivor. When all enemies have been dispatched, head towards the elevator a few levels below. When the Sole Survivor reaches the ground floor and leaves the building, they will be attacked outside by another Courser who is accompanied by a few synths. Once they are dealt with, head back to Desdemona and notify her that all Railroad agents are dead. This will complete the quest. Quest stages Notes * Despite being required to kill two Coursers and a handful of other synths, this mission does not affect the Sole Survivor's standing with the Institute. * Even if successful with either of the Charisma challenges, both Coursers will still need to be killed. If the Coursers are stealth killed and the Sole Survivor remains hidden until the surrounding synths stop searching, they become friendly again. * If the Coursers are killed by placing grenades in their pockets, nobody becomes hostile, even though the explosions usually kill the nearby synths too. * Longfellow will dislike choosing the above option of placing a grenade in their pockets. However, he doesn't appear to have an issue with other methods of stealth kills or open combat. * Regardless of whether an attack has been made on any of the synths or Coursers, the moment the gun turret on the lower floor spots the player character, all NPCs allied with the Institute immediately turn hostile. * Despite being aligned with the Institute, X6-88 will have no objections to performing this quest with him as a companion, and will assist the Sole Survivor in killing all Institute forces in the building. He will, however, turn the Railroad hostile if he is taken to their hideout. Bugs * If the stair exit was previously unlocked, the Sole Survivor can enter through the stairs and begin in the very ground floor of the suite. The Courser will start moving toward them to initiate dialogue. The elevator from the exterior ground floor will still be usable but the elevator inside the suite will not be functional. * When entering Ticonderoga interior cell, Courser dialogue starts automatically. By not talking to him, the game will not allow you to progress even after all targets are dead. This can be fixed by entering the following in console: . (Use of will prevent the quest from ending prematurely. Stage 210 will update the quest properly and enable the Courser outside Ticonderoga.) Alternatively, use the command . This resurrects the Courser, who will attempt to initiate the mandatory dialogue. * If you quickly activate the elevator to head back down, the elevator will stop functioning and lock you out of the building and stop you from being able to complete the quest. * Resolving the dialogue with the Courser peacefully causes all the NPCs in the area to be non-hostile except for the machine gun turrets which will shoot on sight and cause all the NPCs to become hostile. It is possible to either stealth past all three turrets (including one at the entrance by the second Courser) or to stealth destroy them and wait out any Caution, then the synths and Courser will be friendly. * Once starting this quest, the game can crash to desktop when in close proximity outside the building. * When arriving at the Ticonderoga house the quest will get stuck because there is no one there, and the elevator can't be used. This can be solved by teleporting the sole survivor to the location of X9-27 by entering the console command . Category:Railroad quests es:Operación Ticonderoga pl:Operacja Ticonderoga ru:Операция «Тикондерога» uk:Операція «Тікондерога» zh:提康德羅加作戰